


Friends In Holy Spaces / High Places

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo visits a fatigued General Hux one late night to fulfill an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends In Holy Spaces / High Places

“Why would you let him in!?” Hux yelled angrily at his subordinate

 

“He - he said he needed to see you, sir,” the man said, sounding panicked

 

“So you’re telling me, that Kylo Ren said he wants to see me, at this godforsaken hour, and you _let him into my room_?” Hux said, his voice dropping down to a menacing whisper.  

 

“But General, I was powerless against him!” the man protested

 

Hux sighed heavily and angrily snapped his fingers. Immediately, the man was seized by two stormtoopers and taken away to be punished for his incompetence. Hux knew that there wasn’t much the man could’ve done, but there were standards here on the base and he had to make sure that he enforced the rules. Everyone here had a place and a duty to fulfill. No ifs, ands, ors, or buts. Failure would not be accepted.

 

Hux sighed and dropped his head, letting a brief moment of fatigue show before straightening himself back out and heading towards his sleeping quarters. He hadn’t slept in days, what with overseeing preparations for his upcoming superweapon demonstration (it really was a force to be reckoned with) and planning the next course of attacks on the Resistance (right now they were looking at trying to abduct a Resistance pilot). He’d been looking forward to lying down for even a second tonight, but with Kylo’s arrival it looked like that’d be impossible. It was like he purposely showed up at all the wrong times, just to annoy Hux.

 

Hux reached his quarters, provided the passcode to get in, and then entered his room.

 

Kylo was standing in the center of the room, looking the same as always with his dark robes and his chrome mask. Hux rolled his eyes, beginning to take off his jacket “What do you want? I haven’t slept in 3 days so if I fall asleep while you’re babbling on...well, I don’t really care,”

 

Kylo laughed shortly, the mask making it sound more grim than it really was. “Interesting that you trust me enough to fall asleep in my presence. Aren’t you worried I’ll kill you?”

 

Hux had changed into his sleeping clothes, which wasn’t anything more than a pair of black silk pants, and all but collapsed onto the bed. “I don’t think even you are that stupid,” he replied.

 

The two were silent for a few minutes before Hux spoke back up. “Well? Do you actually have anything to say or are you just here to ritualistically pester me?” he asked the other man.

 

“It is time for me to perform...what we discussed,” Kylo said

 

Hux stiffened, he’d nearly forgotten about their agreement in the midst of everything else going on.

 

“Now?” he asked “wouldn’t it be better when I’m more...awake?”

 

“Now is when I’m available,” Kylo responded

 

Hux was quiet for a moment. “Fine, I’m not getting up though. If you really can do what you say you can, it shouldn’t matter if I’m standing or lying down,”

 

Kylo removed his mask and moved to awkwardly sit on the edge of the bed. Hux was lying on his stomach, entirely under the covers. Kylo reached a hand out and pulled the blanket down to reveal the General’s back. His pale skin was covered in fading scars and welts so severe it looked like they’d been recently made. Kylo traced a finger along  Kylo breathed in deeply, getting upset.

 

Hux rolled over onto his back “You aren’t here to throw me a pity party,” he said flatly

 

“I want to kill him...your father. Your mother too, for letting him do that to you,” Kylo said, still looking down, his hand shaking ever so slightly

 

“How do you know that hasn’t already been taken care of?” Hux asked

 

Kylo raised his head up to look at Hux. “Did you kill them?” he asked bluntly.

 

“I didn’t personally, no. I gave the order though...I watched them suffer and beg for mercy,” Hux’s lips twisted into a smile “it was amazing,”.

 

Hux sighed before continuing “I have no use for the memories of my father’s abuse, or my mother’s nonchalance, so that’s why I’m hoping that you’re serious with this mind rub of yours,”. _I also don’t have use for the paralyzing nightmares and flashbacks_. Hux thought to himself, but Kylo didn’t need to know that.

 

Kylo sighed, bringing a hand up to caress Hux’s cheek. He held it there for a second, and in another second it was gone.

 

“Well?” he asked

 

Hux’s eyebrow furrowed, and he looked annoyed “What were we talking about?”

 

Hux couldn’t remember why Kylo was here, it must have been important since it was so late. He thought back to what he’d been doing earlier...preparing the weapons presentation...planning an attack on the Resistance...oh yes, that must’ve been it. He’d been (begrudgingly) going to ask for Kylo’s help with interrogating the Resistance pilot when they caught him. Hux looked up at Kylo.

 

“I have a job for you,”

  
Kylo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Given some of Dom Gleeson's quotes about Hux/some theories on tumblr, I thought that maybe Hux had a rough childhood? Idk, I thought it would make an interesting plot point in a Kylo/Hux fic.


End file.
